parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3: Molten Crater.
Here is preview clip three of Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Rocky - Frank (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Clay - Bean (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stoney - Dictionary (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shale - Thesaurus (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Five Other Tikis - Lucky, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Sgt James Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) Transcript *Ten Cents: Hey, Bean. What's up? *Bean: Rhynocs are going crazy around here, for I can't get anyone out of the Tiki Lodge, so that we can do something about it. *Sunshine: Oh no. That's awful. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine set off, hit a warthog to get a green gem, grab three red gems, hit three vases to get a green gem and two blue gems, hit a rhynoc to get a red gem, head up to get a red gem, hit a rhynoc, get three green gems, get a yellow gem, flame a warthog and a snail to get a butterfly and a green gem, grab two green gems, hit two rhynocs and a warthog to get three red gems a green gem, hit two rhynocs, get two green gem, three red gems, get a butterfly from a slug, grab a blue gem, free Elsie, a cat, flame a rhynoc, grab a green gem and a red gem, flame a slug to get a butterfly, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Be sure to keep your friend Sunshine healthy, Ten Cents, so torch a slug below me to release a butterfly if Sunshine's health lowers. *Sunshine: Right-o. *Ten Cents: Don't worry. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head across to flame two rhynocs, a chest, and a warthog to get three green gems and a red gem, grab another red gem and a blue gem, and hit a rhynoc to grab a green gem, but hit another to get a red gem, and grab a green gem. They flame two chests to grab two blue gems, but grab a red gem, then fly over to flame a rhynoc and a warthog and two chests to get five green gems. They fly to another platform to get a red gem and flame a chest to get a green gem and fly back over to cross the bridge and grab two red gems and hop up the steps. They fly over to flame a chest to get a gold gem, and fly over to grab two blue gems and a yellow gem by flaming a chest open, but fly over to grab a key and hit a rhynoc to get a red gem, and fly over to hit another rhynoc to grab three red gems. They head back, hitting some snails, opening the chest to get two red gems, two green gems, and a blue gem, heading back to get an extra life, grabbing a green gem, and meeting Frank) *Frank: Here, take this egg. They were giving them away at the Tiki Lodge last night. *Sunshine: Thanks. (Scrappy Doo appears and sneezes) *Ten Cents: Bless you. *(Frank leaves. The tugboats hit two rhynocs to get two red gems, grab a blue gem and a green gem, flame two chests to get two blue gems, hop over to flame two chests to grab two green gems, hop onto two sticks off the bridge, land on top of an entrance, walk through, and meet Shamus) *Shamus: Hello, Ten Cents. Me and Sunshine are off to The Tiki Lodge for some R and R. *Ten Cents: No problem. Catch you later, Sunshine. *Sunshine: We'll be back. *(Shamus meets Thesaurus) *Thesaurus: I'm playing a game of hide and seek with the vultures. They'll never let me join The Tiki Lodge if I can't find their heads. And perhaps you'll be a honorary member since you'll help me put them back together again. *Shamus: No problem. (he and Sunshine fly up, blow up, and free Applebloom, but fly high to hit a balloon to break a vase, and grab a blue gem. They hit two vases to grab a blue gem and a yellow gem, but fly up, then grab a red gem, a blue gem, and a green gem. They go down, bring back Lucky's head to the vulture, hit a chest to grab two green gems, a blue gem, and a yellow gem, fly upward, grab a yellow gem and a red gem, fly upward, shooting a buzzard and a balloon to drop a vase breaking open a blue gem that they grab, hit two chests to grab a green gem and a blue gem, grab Buzzie's head, fly upward, grab a blue gem and a green gem, fly to Buzzie, and fit his head back on the second vulture. They fly upward to hit two buzzards and two chests to grab two red gems, and fly downward, but grab two green gems, and grab Flaps' head. They fly onward to grab a green gem and a red gem and fly over to Flaps and fit his head back on the third vulture before hitting a slug to get a butterfly and flying upward into a cave to grab a green gem and heading inside to grab two red gems. They grab Ziggy's head, fly upward, and fit Ziggy's head back onto the fourth vulture, but fly upward to hit two buzzards, and go into a cave to hit two chests to grab a yellow gem and a blue gem, a green gem, and a red gem. They grab Dizzy's head, fly upward, and fit the vulture's head back onto the fifth one) *Thesaurus: Take this egg as a sign of your honorary membership in The Tiki Lodge. *Shamus: Thanks. (Lucky, a dalmatian, appears) *Thesaurus: Well, that's never happened before. I hope it's not a bad omen. *Sunshine: No problem. *(Shamus and Sunshine pick up five other heads and put them in a circle to get an extra life and head back out to meet Ten Cents) *Ten Cents: Thanks for helping out. *Shamus: You're welcome. *Sunshine: Let's go, Ten Cents. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine meet up with Warrior) *Warrior: Ten Cents and Sunshine, you're just in time. Two egg thieves speed through the door and paid me to guard their hideout, though it's not relevant. I'll happily let you through this gate for a small finder's fee! *Ten Cents: Here you go. *Warrior: Thanks. Now go and get those thieves. *Sunshine: No problem. We'll catch them. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head through, but hit two chests to grab two green gems, then meet Dictionary) *Dictionary: Are you the heroes looking for all those eggs? Because I saw a thief with an egg over there. *Sunshine: There he is. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine race out to grab thirteen red gems, eighteen green gems, and six blue gems from some vases, and chase the green thief, but manage to catch him, and free Cadpig, another dalmatian, who chases her tail) *Dictionary: Hey! Off goes another thief. He's gone really fast. Maybe if I activate the supercharge, then you'll be able to catch him. *Sunshine: Another fast thief?! *Ten Cents: Let's get him!! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine go in pursuit of the red thief, and manage to catch him, but free Rolly, who, being another dalmatian, chases his tail as Ten Cents and Sunshine go round in a circle and hit a strong vase to get two green gems, two blue gems, and a yellow gem. They charge and hit a wall and flame a vase to get an extra life. They hurry back to where they were with Warrior, fly back down to a blocked entrance opening up, and grab two blue gems, but head back up, and go through the portal) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino